Recently, with the development of a mobile communication network and the development of the specification of a terminal, a mobile communication terminal has become an essential belonging of modern people with departing from a conventional simple communication device or an information providing device, and is evolving into a total entertainment device. Also, the rapid development of the communication technology extends the capability of the terminal. Accordingly, various user interfaces (UIs) and functions using the same are being provided.
Particularly, a terminal equipped with a touch screen provides a variety of locking/unlocking functions in order to limit unnecessary input errors in a standby mode. For the purpose of unlocking a lock mode (touch screen hold state), a user of a common terminal unlocks the lock mode by inputting a predefined password or a password defined by user's setting, or by using a separate key for unlocking the lock mode. That is, the lock set means that a user sets in advance a password having a predetermined number of digits (e.g., 4 digit number) for a menu, for example, call originating, call receiving, message receiving box check, wireless internet access, etc., and the user selects the menu and inputs the predetermined password, and only when the two passwords match each other, a lock function is unlocked and the user is allowed to normally use the terminal.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are flowcharts for describing a conventional method for unlocking the lock of the mobile device. As shown in FIG. 1, in the past, in a case where a mobile device is locked (S101), when the user inputs a digit password by manipulating a keypad (S102), the terminal checks whether the user's input password matches the predetermined digit password or not (S103). Here, if the terminal determines that the inputted password matches the user-predetermined password, the terminal unlocks the lock, thereby allowing the user to use the mobile device (S104).
As shown in FIG. 2, in the past, when the user intends to use the mobile device, the user stores a particular pattern “P” by inputting a particular pattern “P” through touching a liquid crystal display in advance (S201). Then, the pattern “P” which has been inputted by touching the liquid crystal display is sensed by a touch sensor (S202), and a pattern recognizer recognizes information on the input pattern “P” (S203). A pattern comparator compares whether or not the information on the input pattern “P” is the same as information on the pattern predetermined by the user (S204). When the user touches the liquid crystal display 101 and inputs the pattern which matches the pattern predetermined in the mobile device 100, the lock is unlocked such that only authorized users are allowed to use the mobile device 100, so that personal information, etc., stored in the mobile device 100 can be protected (S206).
However, in the conventional technology, the user always has to input a digit password having any number of digits or to touch and input a particular pattern so as to use the mobile device. Also, when the mobile device receives a call under the condition that none of both hands are free, for example, at the time of driving or holding luggage with one hand, the lock cannot be unlocked and the call connection is not made, so that the user is reluctant to use the lock function.
Also, with the launch of a mobile phone capable of supporting a voice dialing, the mobile phone is divided into a mobile phone which can support the voice dialing and a mobile phone which cannot. Regarding the mobile phone which can support the voice dialing, a user stores a phone number to which the user wants to apply the voice dialing in a phone number memory, and then stores a user's starting voice for calling the stored phone number in the mobile phone.
However, the conventional technology is usable for transmitting a call by the mobile phone and is not usable for receiving a call by the mobile phone. Therefore, a user who urgently needs a call connection when the mobile phone receives a call under an unexpected condition avoids the mobile phone to which the conventional technology has been applied.